


Persona 5 wedgies

by Supenku



Series: Persona 5 wedgies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Series: Persona 5 wedgies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Doctor's Orders

“Sae Niijima?”

The call of her name brings the young prosecutor’s thoughts away from her case files. She had been reviewing them before her appointment with her doctor, and feels she is satisfied with the work she has done, for now. Closing her laptop and putting it in her bag, the woman with the long ashen-brown hair stands up and brushes down the slacks of her black business suit. This check-up is a momentary necessity that keeps her away from work for just a brief hour, and she keeps the fact in mind that she will need to head back to the office after this. Walking in from the small lobby of the clinic, she sees her usual doctor sitting at her desk.

“Niijima-san. It’s been awhile.” The short-dark blue haired doctor lightly smiles upon seeing Sae. Her bare, right leg was crossed over the other, keeping herself modest in the short, black dress under her large, white lab coat. Her choker and necklaces would accent her average punk-style attire greatly, but contrasted with her doctor image.

“I know, Takemi-san.” Niijima responds with a hint of frustration. “I’m not exactly at the liberty for visits as of late.”

“Now, now, it’s nothing to worry about.” Tae Takemi responds with a chuckle. “I’m glad you still see  _ me _ for check-ups, regardless.”

Niijima feels her tension break away and smiles. “You  _ are _ the only doctor I trust, regardless of what others think of you.”

“Thank you.” The doctor stands up, the red belt diagonally around her waist keeping firmly in place, and grabs her clipboard. “Go ahead and sit down so we can get started.” Takemi notions the flat bed, and Niijima nods, doing as she says.

A few minutes later, after Takemi determines her vitals were at the average needed, she clears her throat. “I’ll need you to drop your pants.”

The prosecutor sighs as, no matter the trust between them, she couldn’t fully get over the idea of this. But examinations are examinations, so she stands up and does as she’s told. “Yeah, yeah..” Her fingers slide over the waist of her pants, slipping them down to her ankles, leaving her only in small, pitch-black lingerie, long socks, and heels at her lower half.

Takemi looks over the woman’s legs. “You’ve done plenty of walking around, so of course  _ those _ are in shape. However,” Her eyes glance over the plump bottom. “You haven’t been doing your squats lately, have you?”

Niijima frustratedly blushes as she looks away. “I-I don’t have time for that, Takemi-san.”

The good doctor shakes her head. “That won’t do, Niijima-san. If you don’t keep your buttocks from stiffening up so much, you’ll regret it later.” Her tone is lightly teasing, but her words are sincere.

Still blushing, Niijima sighs. “I’ll do my best.” She hesitantly agrees.

“There is another way.” Takemi informs, her expression lighting up when a memory came back to her head. “It’ll definitely work out your time constraint problem.”

Niijima glances back to her. Takemi’s methods were abnormal, but she knew they were effective enough.  _ Maybe worth a try? _ “Go on.”

“These are small, but they’ll do. If you don’t want to focus on lowering your posterior, you should consider  _ raising _ it.” She grabs the waistband of Niijima’s underwear and raises them sharply up her crack, leaving a small grunt from Sae.

“T-This!?” Niijima’s hands are now gripping the flat bed as Takemi’s wedgie bounces her ass up once.

Takemi nods. “Another patient of mine has similar grievances.” She explains, taking care to leave a certain laid-back Shujin Academy teacher’s name out. “And she found this to be a working method.” Another tug is forced from Takemi’s dainty, pale fingers to Niijima’s panties.

“Hnng!” Niijima grips again at the hard fabric as her ass certainly gets the exercise it needed. “T-This kind of hurts.”

“No pain, no gain. Would you rather your calves feel the burn?” Takemi holds the pair in her small hands just above Sae’s waist.

Hesitation gives Sae a chance to compare.  In retrospect, this  _ does _ hurt her less. “N-No..”

Takemi chuckles. “You’ll get used to it along the way.” She pulls again, hearing a cute “Nnmph!” from the young prosecutor. “I recommend 8 pulls, twice a day. We’ll go ahead and finish this round right now.”

“Yes ma’am..” Niijima begrudgingly accepts the new routine and feels her fourth wedgie forced up her ass.

“Good. There isn’t too many more of these left, Niijima-san.” She comfortably assures as a 5th tug is firmly made.   


“Nn! L-Let’s just get this over with.” She was very slowly starting to get used to this, but ultimately still feels this will be a long process.

Three more pulls later, as Takemi promises, the pair was released from the doctor’s hand. “There. Your buttocks are already much looser than before.”

Niijima breathed out. She had a point. They were certainly much less stiff, and it wasn’t so bad after the first half. “I’ll keep at it.” After picking her wedgie with two index fingers, Niijima pulls her tight, black slacks snugly over her bottom, then grabs her bag. “I must be getting back.”

“Before you do,  _ catch _ .” Takemi tosses a package to Niijima. Catching it in one hand, she looks over the contents. It was a wholesale set of white briefs, seemingly more fitting for old grannies than for someone as young as Niijima. “You don’t want to stretch your own panties much, do you?”

Niijima looks over them with a skewed frown, but then relents. “You have a point.” She puts them away in the same bag. “Thank you.” She politely bows her head.

“Take care.” Takemi politely responds as she watches Sae Niijima walk out the door, and out of the otherwise empty clinic.

Later that evening, Sae Niijima returns back home. Her younger sister, Makoto, had been allowed a chance to have a sleepover with her friend, Ann Takamaki, leaving the older sister able to have some peace and quiet.

“She’s eighteen, now.” Sae sighs to herself. “She’ll be all right.” She assures herself as she gets her laptop out of her bag, setting it on the desk before she heads to the small kitchen.

Pouring a glass of coffee and bringing it with her back to her study area in the living room, she glances at the bag, holding one other item she received today. “I suppose  _ now  _ would be as good of time as any.” She heads into her room with the package of briefs in hand and changes into them, noting how form-fitting the fresh pair was around her bum before she slips her pants back on.

Heading into the living room, she breathes in and out, then takes the back waistband of the pair in her hands. “Here goes nothing.” She stretches the elastic pair far up her back, leaving her to gasp out. The way the pair chaffed between her cheeks caused her to hold her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Takemi makes this much easier looking than it is.” Niijima admits as she laxes her grip, then pulls them up again. The stretchy pair made this easier to work with than she expected, but something was still missing: breathing room.

Taking a cautious glance to make sure no one was around in this otherwise spacious room, she shoves her pants down to just below her ass and rubs it tenderly. With her panties in one hand, and the other free, she swats at her own ass cheek. “Mmph!” The self care was mandatory to keep her sanity in line, and with another sharp tug of her panties, it was working its magic. 

“ _ Hah _ .. That’s better,” Her groan turned into a moan, and she gave her other cheek a harsh spank, leaving yet another grunt from her. But she had an even better idea.

Pulling her chair back, the young prosecutor breathes in and stretches her panties as far up as possible. If she was going to get fully used to this, she needed to jumpstart this as soon as she could. Gritting her teeth, she forces the pair over the back of the chair and latches the legholes on them. Sinking into the wedgie, she pleasurably breathes out. Her bare, wedgied bottom reaches the cold chair seat with a chill and she opens the laptop. 

“I’m glad she’s not around for this tonight.” Sae chuckles to herself as the computer powers on. As she waits, she moves her ass slowly up and down, letting the pair sink further between her crack. She would swiftly notice not only the effects to her bottom, but also the sensation between her lower lips. Another spank accompanies the routine and Niijima starts to blissfully sigh in the sensation. 

_ I’m starting to reach past her mandate, but this is too nice.  _ She thinks to herself as she relaxes in the chair wedgie. Not keeping her duties out of mind, she begins going back over the new information she gathered today. Of course, it would not distract her long enough to give herself another spank and tug every so often.

A few more minutes pass, and she finishes out her work. Unraveling her panties from the chair, she closes the laptop and pulls her pants and panties back up. Perspiration had reached down her forehead, and she wipes the sweat away with a rag nearby. With the most impeccable timing, she hears a noise as the door opens.

“Hey, sis, just came by for my pajamas. Won’t be long.” Makoto Niijima informs as she rushes to her room. Sae feels something get caught in her throat from the surprise and forces out a chuckle.

“You’re behaving yourself there, yes?” She asks, clearly in a better mood than Makoto’s used to.

“As instructed, sis.” She leaves her room with the pajamas. “You’re in a better mood today.” Makoto is quickly able to notice the small smile across Sae’s face, which Sae attempts to quickly hide with a neutral tone.

“J-Just a pleasant doctor’s visit, nothing more.” The older Niijima informs before turning away. “Now, make sure you’re back by 3 PM sharp. Understood?”

“Yes, sis.” Makoto grips her pajamas and heads out. “See you tomorrow.”

Hearing the door shut, Sae sighs in relief. Her work was done, but her mood was, unfortunately, interrupted.  _ Still a few more things to try.. _ Her thoughts were racing as she walked to her room.

Slipping off her pants and casting them aside, the solitary Niijima of the house grips the back of her panties and yanks them as high as she can, causing her to moan out. “I-I should thank Takemi-san when I can,” She admits as she grabs her paddle from in her cabinet with a free hand and spanks her now bare ass with it. “Nngh!” She slumps over her bed with exasperated breaths. “You can do this,”

Her legs wobbling, she stands herself back up and stretches the large pair even higher up her ass, now lifting them to her shoulders. “ _ Ahn _ !” Her voices raises an octave as the pair rubs against both her ass and vagina. Retrieving the paddle, she mercilessly punishes her slutty bottom with it again. “Mmph! Good girl, Sae. Good girl.” She praises herself, attempting to do so like a Dom would to an obedient Sub and sets it back down to pull at her panties. This time, she was headed as far as she could push them.

Her fingers grip as tightly as possible to the waistband and lifts them sharply above her head. As her back arches, the stretchy pair soon finds its home over her soft hairline, snuggly fitting across her forehead. As the pair fully chaffes against the crack of her ass, as well as her now damp vulva, she grabs the paddle once more with a shaking arm. Enduring this, she keeps her grip as vice as a python around its prey. A gulp runs down her throat. Holding her arm back as far as possible, she lets it loose across her ass, leading the woman to moan out as sharply as possible and climax in her new pair of panties. The paddle drops, and she collapses onto the bed, breathing hard. Her thighs start to rub furiously together as the best orgasm of her life leaves her enraptured in bliss.

Several minutes pass, and Sae slowly gets herself back up just long enough to pull the panties off her head and grab her lotion from the bedside cabinet. Satisfied, she lays down on the bed and rubs the soothing cream across her now loose bottom. The cold touch against her reddened ass leaves a small stinging sensation that causes her to wince and shiver. While not something she wants to overdo  _ too _ often, she now looks forward to each day of this. Rather than the initial thought she had of returning the favor to Takemi-san, if it so happened she was instead messing with her, she couldn’t help but wonder if the doctor knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing when she suggested this.


	2. House Call

“Takemi’s Clinic. This is Takemi.”

In a lone, sterilized clinic room, Tae Takemi answers her phone from her soft desk chair with professional courtesy; a courtesy that slips once she recognizes the voice on the other line.

“Ah, Niijima-san. How can I help you?”

Her tone softens and she stands herself up, resting the landline phone against her shoulder, cushioned by her white lab coat, as she grabs her notepad, listening to the long, ashen-haired prosecutor she had seen only yesterday.

“Very glad to hear it’s working. But I’m sure you’re not calling just to thank me. Did you have a question about your prescribed treatment?”

Taking her ballpoint pen, she jots notes down while listening, walking from one end of the room to the other with her cordless phone.

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh..  _ Oh _ , I see. Well, if you would like a house call, I am inclined to remind you that this would be  _ strictly  _ professional.”

She speaks with a soft smile, knowing just what would tease her caller.   


“I know you know, Niijima-san. Now, considering your work schedule, what would work best for you?”

She writes down the information given. “Uh-huh,” Mulling over her options, she reaches a conclusion. “Uh-huh.. Okay, 9 P.M. tomorrow. That will work. Right, be seeing you.” Hanging up the phone, she fills a vacancy in her appointment slot and resumes her tedious work day. “Last appointment of the day..”

The very next day, at the Niijima house, an anxious Sae is speaking with her younger sister, Makoto. “I have asked Takemi-san to come over this evening for an appointment.” Despite the casual setting, she’s fully dressed in her business attire, likely as a force of habit, or a way to pay respects to her acquaintance later.

“O-Oh, is something wrong?” The obedient, but understandably worried younger sister responds. In contrast to Sae’s attire, she is dressed in her casual, long white shirt and black pants.

“It’s nothing serious, but I would rather keep this between adults here instead of at the clinic. I’ll need you to stay out of the room during that time.” The elder sister assures, her anxiety fading as she pats the top of Makoto’s head.

“Yes, sis,” It irks Makoto a little that she is still being treated as a kid at 18, but she knows to respect her older sister and guardian. That, and she concludes that Sae  _ must  _ have her reasons.

“Good,” With a load off her mind, she turns her back towards Makoto and thinks to herself out loud, glancing around at the immaculately cleaned house. “Now, am I forgetting anything?”

Just then, Makoto glances down towards Sae’s tight pants, seemingly by chance. “Sis, is it just me, or has your butt looked, uh,  _ better  _ lately?” Curiosity getting the better of her, she feels up the shapely rump. It’s soft, but with seemingly no added fat whatsoever. A well toned butt, to say the least.

“AIEEP! Makoto!” Flustered, she turns back around, covering her bottom.

“Oh wow, it certainly  _ feels  _ more firm!” The younger sister is left awe inspired at her older sister. “Wait, is  _ this  _ what the appointment’s about?” She giggles at this prospect.

“That’s none of your business!” Sae crosses her arms and turns her face away, blushing.

_ Touched a nerve, huh?  _ “So, what’s the secret? You can at least tell your younger sis  _ that  _ much, right?” Worried about her own, less appealing butt and ignoring Sae’s words, Makoto continues with an innocent smile.

Turning her head slowly back towards Makoto, Sae carries her own mischievous expression, mixed with a touch of frustration. “Oh, you want to know the  _ secret _ , huh?” Playfully, she turns Makoto around and reaches down into her pants with thin, but toughened fingers.

“W-Wait, sis, what are you doin- EEK!” In a matter of seconds, Makoto’s small, pure white cotton panties are yanked harshly up for Sae to see. A small tint of fabric softener enters the air between them as the pair stretches. “Nooooooo, not a wedgiiieeeeee!!”

“ _ This _ is how you do it! Just gotta pull these up and down, then  _ up  _ and  _ down _ !” Sae chuckles playfully as she demonstrates the technique of an old-fashioned bouncing wedgie, bringing the soles of her victim’s feet up to her toes and then back down again.

“Siiiiiissssss!!” Makoto laughs, a rush of nostalgia overtaking the current uncomfort she’s feeling as her older sister slows to a stop.

A worthwhile experience, Sae sighs out with a reminiscent smile as Makoto fumbles to adjust her pants down, get her wedgie back out of her butt, and her underwear back into her drawers where she feels they belong. “It shouldn’t be much longer before Takemi-san arrives. I’ll just do some last minute checks to make sure my room is presentable.”

“U-Understood, sis,” Makoto acknowledges, double checking her pants as the feeling still resides within her cleft. Before she can be on her way, howevear, a doorbell rings.

“Oh, she must be early.” Sae places a finger between her lips in thought.

“I’ll go and get it!” Obediently, Makoto walks her way to the door, thankful that the ring didn’t sound a minute or so earlier.

Leaving her to that, Sae returns to her room. It’s impeccably clean; organized to the point where any  _ sane  _ person would leave it at that. However, when having guests over, Sae Niijima is meticulous with any details.  _ Especially _ her own room. Disregarding the background chatter, she takes a glance at a small, wooden paddle, not much longer than her own hand. It has given her release many a times when she has dealt with stress. Setting it down, she sees the pair walking towards the entryway.

“Thanks for having me, Niijima-san.” Tae Takemi gives a small, formal bow, betrayed by an otherwise informal tone. Unlike what either Niijima sister was generally used to, Takemi is wearing a small black jacket over a long, form fitting blue dress with a spider-web patterned over her abdomen; the center spiral meeting at her right side. To her side plays a medical bag.

“Thank you for agreeing to this.” Sae’s smile from before had passed, and now she carries a blush in its place when returning the salutation.

“I-I’ll be in my room if you need me. Good seeing you, Takemi-san!” Makoto bows before walking briskly to her quarters.

“To you as well, Makoto-chan.” Takemi smiles before her attention is back towards Sae. “Are you sure you want to do this while she’s still here, Niijima-san?”

“I-It’s fine. She knows to stay in her room when I have important company over.” Still flustered, Sae brushes her long hair behind her ear and invites the good clinic doctor inside her room.

“Into your room?” Hanging her jacket up, Takemi raises an eyebrow and grins as her host closes the door behind.

“Not here, specifically- you’re aware of what I mean, Takemi-san.” She sighs as she deals with the lighter-hearted member of the two.

“I am, I am.” Takemi doesn’t give it much of a response as she looks over the room. “This all is very  _ you _ , Niijima-san.” As she speaks, her eyes pinpoint the lone, wooden paddle for the briefest of moments.

“You do know me well.” Sae crosses her arms. In her head, this was all acting out like she was inviting a partner to her room. As professional as their relationship always had been, Takemi had introduced the prosecutor to a new world of relaxation. So much so that on her first day of trying her prescribed wedgies, she climaxed like  _ none  _ other she had experienced before. Part of her was unsure how intentional it all was, or if her punk of a doctor was strictly doing what she believed would help, and the pleasure simply came with it. Nevertheless, she is left conflicted and wanting to know more.

“Well, time certainly waits for no one. Go ahead and drop your britches. Hands on your bed.” Takemi instructs with a gentle tone, knowing that while she is on the job, she is also a guest at her patient’s house.

Reluctantly, the shy Niijima nods and brings her fingers to the waist of her pants, pushing them down to expose her large, white cotton “prescription” underwear for her doctor to see. Once they’re down to her ankles, she bends over her bed and grips the sheets.

“ _All_ the way, Niijima-san.” Takemi instructs yet again, taking out a pair of disposable gloves from her bag and slipping them on.

A very audible gulp can be heard from the prosecutor. She was already flustered from exposing as much as she has, but that simple phrase makes Sae Niijima’s face as red as a beet. Knowing she would only be delaying the inevitable otherwise, she stands upright and presses the soft, thick cotton pair down to expose her pale buttocks in full. Takemi is quick to notice very light abrasions on the skin. Taking another glance towards the small paddle, she stifles a chuckle as she smiles to herself. Placing her hands back on the bed, Sae submits herself for her more experienced acquaintance.

“Right then. Let’s have a look.” Takemi kneels down and starts to feel the bottom of Niijima’s rump. The latex of her gloves made small squeaks as she felt around the crevice between her bottom and her thighs, resulting in somewhat louder squeaks from her patient. As she feels around the smooth skin, Niijima’s legs start to wobble in place. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I don’t plan on taking an oral sample of your skin  _ today _ .”

_ Today!?  _ _Well_ , when _ , then- Then again, I might wish you  _ would _. _ “I-I know.” Sae Niijima strains herself to not show how enamoured she feels from the delicate, but foreign touch.

“It looks as though your buttocks are looking  _ quite  _ better from this treatment. Have you already filled your quota for today?” Her hands move around her patient’s cheeks, feeling for any possible irregularities, aside from the shade of pink around the middle.

“Mmph.. no, not yet.” She admits. Her thighs clamp together, hoping to hide her enjoyment from her doctor.

“Then I believe now would be a good time to start. Before any  _ messes _ are made.” Niijima’s cheeks clamp together at that word, as if she was caught stealing from a cookie jar, and then her legs wobble noticeably more as Takemi, finished with her examination, pats her rump before pulling her large undergarments back up.

“W-Was there anything else you noticed, too?” She nervously asked. Takemi didn’t bring up the obvious, but part of her wondered if she would anyway.

“Hmm, now that you mention it,” Takemi pulls down her undies just enough to expose the pinker shades of skin once again, much to Sae’s conflicted fluster. “The cleft and gluteus maximus have noticeable remnants of rashes. Are you being punished on account of being a bad girl as of late?” She jokes.

“K-Kind of,” She admits, too nervous to say much more.

“From.. Makoto-chan?” Takemi asks, looking astonished at the possibility, only to have that shutdown as immediately as it’s brought up.

“No, not at all! It’s..” She takes a deep breath. “It’s therapeutic. Self-inflicted..”

“Therapeutic, is it? Fine, we will leave it at that for now.” The good doctor had already known enough to put the pieces together.  _ But that isn’t my business right now. _

Sae Niijima nods and clings to her bedsheets, anticipating Takemi’s experienced pulls. “You may begin,” She attempts to sound professional as attempts are made to stifle the wobbling of her legs, but Takemi can hear her voice crack, which she pays no mind.

“All right, then.” With slender, pasty fingers, Takemi grips the waistband of the cotton panties she had only a couple days ago provided to Sae Niijima to assist her new regime. Her fingers brush against Niijima’s tailbone, leading to a small shiver from the prosecutor. “No need to be nervous, Niijima-san.”

“Please!” Niijima blurts out before clearing her throat. “Please continue,” She bites her lower lip, looking down at her bed.

“Will do, then,” Fulfilling her demands, Takemi grips as tightly as she can and heaves Niijima’s underwear firmly up her ass. The soft cotton stretches as easily as ever up the length of her back, yet chaffes her natal cleft with no hesitation as her buns are raised upward and her long legs stretched out.

“Nmph! O-One” Sae Niijima counts to herself, doing what she can to keep herself from an outburst of pleasure as she desperately clings to the bed.

“Has 8 pulls per day been working for you so far, or can you make room in your schedule for more?” She asks, loosening her grip on the underwear to let Niijima speak. With a grunt, she swiftly yanks the pair even higher and harder than before.

“I-I can make room for even mo-  _ Ahn _ !” She lewdly moans out before clasping her mouth shut. She shoots a quick scowl at Takemi while she’s being held at her mercy.

“Sorry, sorry. You are free to return the favor after we are done.” This causes Sae’s expression to light up. “I will need you to have a firm grasp on your technique to not cause any damage, after all.” She informs, neither having heard the minute sounds of footsteps no less soft than a mouse pacing away.

Niijima takes it into consideration for a moment. She wasn’t  _ opposed _ to the idea, but the prospect comes off a little odd when from Takemi.  _ Then again, she may have a point. I was pretty wild the other night. I should give this a little more caution if I can. _ “I will be sure to take you up on that, Takemi-san.”

“Good.” Takemi smiles, her hand giving her subject’s undergarments another hard tug.

“NNGH!” She bites her lip, grabs her pillow, and moans into it. “Th-Three!” She muffles through the soft case as her panties are held high.

“You will definitely continue to see progress as you continue this each day,” Expertly feeling around Niijima’s bottom, she notes the areas most affected by this routine, prodding at the maximus and minimus. “Of course, your cleft isn’t in the largest need of this treatment, but you will see rashes, regardless.” She pulls back either side of her cheeks to make sure there aren't any noticeable rashes, much to Sae’s fluster.

“I-I apply lotion when I’m done each time,” She admits, feeling herself slowly relaxing under Takemi’s treatment. Perhaps a tad  _ too _ much.

“Glad to know. Though, Niijima-san, I had meant to ask before, but you’re making a _mess_ here.” Takemi had been dancing around the topic in her head, but now juices were running down her subject’s legs.

Inaudibly gasping, Sae is finally confronted with what was worrying her for the last few minutes. In a panic, she does everything she can to calm down internally before reaching a conclusion that leaves her gut hurting.  _ It’s about time I go ahead and admit it. _ “I know. I’ll hold onto my underwear here. I have napkins in the middle drawer. I’m sorry for the mess.”

“I’m not oblivious to your feelings. I’m aware that not only does this treatment affect the patient’s buttocks, it also drives their hormones. For some, at least.” Takemi keeps her composure, putting her subject’s mind more at ease. Niijima-san is an attractive woman. Her outer beauty is matched by her inner beauty, without question. Takemi’s not blind to this, herself. But at this time, she is nothing more than a doctor visiting her patient. Anything beyond that is playful teasing. “If you would like to deal with it now, you can. But it isn’t my place to be here while you do.”

“You’re asking me then to hold on a little longer.” Niijima had been passing glances back to Takemi, but now her focus was fully on her pillow.

Takemi nods. “Otherwise, we will need to conclude our appointment here for today.”

“That’s..” She trails off before a small smile grows on her face, finding herself fully embracing the possibilities. “That’s not going to be good for me. I still need to get you back, remember?”

Her doctor’s eyes widen, but then she chuckles. “Of course. I owe you as much.” She loosens her grip on Niijima’s underwear, only to heave it hard up her back. “But it is as you said before. I need you to hold on a little longer.”

“Nngh! Four!” Sae feels herself getting more and more sensitive as her underwear roughly rubs between her cheeks and through her lips, but she can only nod. “Y-Yes, ma’am!”

“I’m glad you’re being cooperative. Just bear with it for me.” Moving her hips into it, Takemi lifts Niijima’s panties hard enough to pull her off the ground.

“Five~!” Niijima moans out, her mind no longer focusing on the noise reverberating through the room.

“Only a few more to go. Hngh!” Takemi quickens her pace, giving the underwear a sharp pull.

“S-Six..” Being pushed to the edge, Niijima grips her sheets as tightly as possible, feeling herself losing control. “H-Have you ever heard of an ‘atomic wedgie’ before, Takemi-san?” She asks, trying to focus on something other than her own painful pleasure.

“An atomic wedgie you say?” Takemi thinks to herself for a moment, relaxing her grip, before she suddenly jerks the fabric up hard enough to fit over her head, clamping the waistband under her chin. “I might have done a little research on my free time.”

“Yeah, I- HAHN!” She feels her panties get forced over her far more effortlessly than she ever gave to herself. Hearing her words, she grumbles in response from her muffled confines. “Sevef.”

“Now, now. I’m only surprised  _ you _ knew about it.A recent learning, or should I be feeling sorry for your younger sister?” The doctor releases her face and head from the stretchy undergarments before lowering them back down.

Niijima sharply inhales before blushing. “I-I actually only found out about it yesterday. Curiosity and all.”

“Well, if I happen to hear from Makoto-chan that her older sister is bullying her with one, I’ll introduce you to  _ scarier _ methods next time.” Takemi smirks from behind her. Niijima can’t see it, but she can very well  _ hear _ it, and she can’t help but audibly gulp.

“Y-You wouldn’t!”

“I know. I’m only kidding.  _ Maybe _ .”

“Cruelty..” Niijima trails off before she can say anything further. Little did she know it was starting to excite her.

“Diversion aside, we have one more of these to go. Are you ready?” Takemi informs, adjusting her hands to cling around the legholes of the pair, ready to settle this one good pull.

As she hears these words from Takemi, suddenly the feelings she was diverting come rushing back in. As much as she would hate to admit it, some much needed sensual rubs would get her off without any problems right now. Her favorite paddle could make even quicker work. She feels that if she isn’t careful, Takemi’s last tug could do the job. But on  _ her  _ demands, she needed to do what she was told.  _ When did Takemi become my Mistress? _ A rhetorical question passing her brain, she takes a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Taking one more quick check that they were positioned in place, Takemi spares no further second to tug Niijima’s panties high up her back. The buttocks jiggled once in place and clench involuntarily together from the cheeks.

“E-EIGHT!” Her voice cracks. She pounds her fist on the bed in satisfaction. Her underwear hit just the right way to drive her mind slowly to its headspace. Almost as an act of impulse, she brings one hand from her sheets and swats it across her ass. “Mmmm,” The sting on her cheek and the sensational feeling between her legs is only accentuated by the room-filling erotic smell of her own lewd juices. As her underwear lowers back down into a whaletail, Niijima may as well have hearts in her eyes. And they’re set on Takemi. “S-So, Takemi-san. Might we start on that promise?” Shyly turning her body back towards Takemi, the prosecutor’s sensual gaze meets her’s.

“Niijima-san-” Before she can say anything, Takemi is pulled into the bed by the power of lust.

“Takemi-saaan. Go on and show me them undies.” She giggles as she stares right at her doctor’s ass, the dress tightly fitting around it.

“Suit yourself.” She sighs and, with a light smile that says “You win”, does as she promised, lifting the hem from the bottom to expose her underwear. In contrast to Niijima’s stretched out cotton white pair, Takemi wears a fullback pair of black, satin panties.

Rubbing her moistened thighs together, Sae giggles and feels the pair. “So these are the panties of the woman who twisted me under her little finger,” She slowly states as her fingers wrap around the second pair of foreign panties she gets her hands on today.

“Niijima-san- Nngh!” Before she can respond, Takemi clenches her bottom and blushes as she feels her panties start to lift up her back. Pale, but toned, Takemi was clearly keeping herself in shape.

“Mm, these are pretty stretchy, Takemi-san~.” She notes as she holds the waistband up firmly with both hands. “Am I doing well?”

“Y-You are quite the natural with it.” She praises; a small snort escaping from her nose as she feels a small tinge of regret at taking up the eager Sae Niijima on her offer.

“Is that so? Tell me, is this the type of pair you keep  _ yourself _ fit with, Takemi-san?” She slowly lifts Takemi’s pair up and down her back, curiously watching as the satin underwear sinks into her cleft, crumples outward, and slips in again.

“Mmph! Awfully personal question, isn’t it, Niijima-san?” Despite the cat being out of the bag for the both of them, Takemi continues to play professional doctor, despite the panties currently being shoved up and down her ass.

“I  _ know _ evidence, Doctor. And you know  _ me _ well enough. We don’t have to keep secrets from each other for longer.” As if enforcing her point, she shoves the black panties harder up her bum, yet not creating a pop or tear anywhere in the process.

“GAH! Y-Yes, I keep myself fit with these.” Takemi admits, no longer having the upper hand between the two.

A somehow  _ more _ sly smirk forms on Niijima’s lustful face. “I have to ask, how  _ did _ you know these wedgies would work? You mentioned before that another patient of yours found this method to work, but you didn’t say much more than that.”

“You have a good memory. I feel sorry for anyone you interrogate.” Takemi smiles innocently, which is soon cut short by another harsh tug.

“Takemi-san.” Her tone darkens.

“F-Fine, fine. It was experimenting on my part.” She admits, speaking quickly as her underwear forces its way up her back. “A client had come to me complaining about their underwear needing, and I quote, ‘pliers to wrench them out of their ass’. While going through the process of dislodging the pair, I noticed their ass was fairly well fit. I complimented them for keeping up a squats regime, and they had no idea what I was talking about.”

“I assume then you were curious and decided to see if there was a connection then, using yourself as a guinea pig.” Sae, clearly enjoying herself, presses more as she, herself, presses her breasts against Takemi’s back whilst holding the pair. “Tell me, is this your first time receiving a wedgie from someone else?” She whispers.

“Y-Yes.” Takemi starts trying to nudge her underwear out of her private areas, but yet another harsh pull retaliates against such an attempt, causing her to bite her lip.

“I see,” Willing to take that at her word, she settles it at that. “Takemi-san, I’d like to ask you something.” After a satisfactory hard tug, Niijima lets go of her underwear, then turns Takemi over to effortlessly pin her down.

“Wh-What-?” She finds herself helpless in her grasp.

Niijima looks her dead in the eyes. The gaze of her fierce, brown eyes appear to pierce through  _ all  _ behind Takemi’s own brown eyes. “I’m speaking to you now, not as your patient, but as a woman to another woman.” Glancing away, she puts the words she feels will convey her feelings best into one sentence. “I want you to keep tugging my panties, just as you do to your own, and I to my own.”

Takemi attempts to look away, but to no avail. Niijima’s face is  _ far  _ too close, and she is too enraptured in her piercing gaze. Yet that wouldn’t stop  _ her _ . “We both have very busy schedules.”

“We have our free times. And we both need to relax. Look, I can promise you a  _ very  _ good time as your submissive.” She pleads, which Takemi is quick to see through.

“You are aware you’re under a lustful stupor right now, yes? If you need me to leave to take care of-”

“ These _are_ my true feelings, Takemi-san.”

Upon such brazenly honest words, Takemi finds herself unable to speak. Instead, she thinks to herself for a moment, resting her head back to mull over her feelings.  _ Such rebelliousness is  _ far  _ too familiar.  _ She can’t help but laugh, catching Niijima. What she had been denying before was surfacing back up again, and this time, she didn’t believe she was going to continue that. Plus, the biggest kicker of it all, it really didn’t help that the rest of her night was free. The situation was stacked against her, and there was no longer a reason to keep playing her hand. “Niijima-san, get dressed. And grab that paddle of yours. I’ll get a hotel booked for tonight.” Takemi orders, getting herself up and free from her grasp.

“W-Why a hotel?” Niijima asks as she readjusts herself on her bed before getting herself up to grab her pants.

“I’m sure we both know that Makoto-chan doesn’t need to be disturbed by our business. And here,” After adjusting her panties with both index fingers, she discards her gloves and grabs a pack from her bag nearby, tossing it towards Niijima. “I picked these up before arriving so you wouldn’t need to ask later. You can put one on now, if you’d like.”

She catches it just to find they’re more cotton panties. Unlike the last ones provided,  _ these  _ are as blue as Takemi’s dress, but thankfully just as large as her previous pairs. “Thank you,” She unzips it and pulls out one of the pairs. Despite how cheap they look, they do carry that fresh, new underwear smell that she can not help but enjoy, not so different from getting a new book. Pulling them up her leg and fitting them over her bum with a sharp  **snap** from the elastic waistband, she pats her butt with satisfaction and pulls her pants back on, not necessarily minding the feeling of juices being absorbed into the underwear for the moment. “I’ll go ahead and let Makoto know what’s going on.”

“I’ll get things ready in the meantime.” Takemi confirms as Niijima walks out of the room and towards Makoto’s.

**Knock, knock.** “Makoto, are you awake right now?”

“ _ WAH _ ! Y-Yes, sis!?” Niijima can hear the sounds of blankets quickly rustling and her younger sister’s voice shaking.

“I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Y-You didn’t. What is it?” Makoto responds, seemingly nervous, but Sae pays it no mind.

Quietly, the older Niijima presses her forehead against the door and speaks softly. “Takemi and I are going to a hotel for tonight. Can I ask you to hold down the house in the meantime?”

“A  _ hotel _ ? Wait, you two aren’t..?” Makoto’s voice starts to calm, but is understandably shocked.

Sae doesn’t say a word. For a moment, there’s brief silence. Soon, it is broken by the younger of the two, knowing full well the volumes of her older sister’s silence.

“Sure, I can hold down the house for the night. Go on and enjoy yourself, sis. I’m happy for you.”

She smiles when she hears that from her younger sister. “Thank you. I’ll be back early in the afternoon, so I expect your dailys to be done as  _ scheduled _ .” Despite feeling truly happy at that very moment, she puts on her strict, but fair older sister act as best as she can.

“Y-Yes, sis!”

Sae nods to herself as she walks back to her room and grabs her paddle, lotion, and another pair of her briefs, putting them in her purse. “Ready?”

Takemi, her black jacket back on, puts her phone away. “All ready,” They both exit the front door, as willing as ever to give this notion a try.


End file.
